Let's Play Doctor
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: Brutus gets a cold and Enobaria is there to help him get better. BrutusXEnobaria One-Shot


**LET'S PLAY DOCTOR**

Brutus was sitting on his desk in his office working on some papers, but he couldn't seem to concentrate because his splitting headache was interrupting his concentration. Brutus put down his pen, leaned back on his chair, and rubbed his temples; hoping to relive some pain. Brutus looked at the door to see a concerned Enobaria standing at the door. "Hey, baby. How was work at the training center today?"

Enobaria walked over to him and sat down on Brutus's lap. He gladly took her in and she made herself comfortable. "Same old, same old. Those kids will never win the games if they don't start to get their act together. Babe, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," insisted Brutus before cupping her cheek in his strong and big hand.

Of course, she didn't believe him. She got off of Brutus's lap, left the office, and came back seconds later with a thermometer in her hand. She motioned for him to open his mouth, which he unwillingly did. She settled herself in his lap again and waited for the thermometer. A few minutes later, she took out the thermometer and checked the temperature. "You definitely have a cold."

"Okay," said Brutus. He picked up his pen and tried to focus on working, but Enobaria slapped his pen away from his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

She gave him an _are you serious?_ look. "Brutus, you have a cold. You need to rest."

"I don't want to rest," Brutus whined like a little kid.

"Too bad," said Enobaria before getting off his lap. "You need to sleep. Let's go." She dragged him upstairs and tucked him into their large king-sized bed.

Brutus groaned at the fact that he was being treated like a baby. "I'm not even tired. And I don't like to be treated like a little kid."

"I'll stop treating you like a baby when you stop acting like one," said Enobaria. "And besides, you baby me practically all the time."

Brutus chuckled at her snarky comment. "Don't say you don't love it when I treat you like a baby, baby." Enobaria grinned and left him alone in his room to rest. He never rested; he couldn't even close his eyes and keep them shut. He decided to grab his mini flashlight and read a book while Enobaria thought he was resting.

A couple hours later, Enobaria came in the room with a tray. It had a bowl with chicken soup, a glass of water, and a small cup with a red liquid in it. She set down the tray and sat down in front of Brutus, who gladly made space for her on the bed. "I know you were reading a book, by the way."

"How did you –?" he began to ask.

"I know you too well," she replied. She grabbed a spoonful of chicken soup and brought it to his mouth. He wouldn't budge it open for her. "Open wide."

Brutus decided to let her baby him just for today and opened his mouth, letting her feed him the hot soup. After he was done, she handed him the small cup with the red substance. "What is that?"

"Your medicine," replied Enobaria. Brutus shook his head no and covered his mouth with his large hands, blocking access from that medicine entering his mouth. "Oh, no. You're drinking this medicine. I had to go all the way to the doctor's to get it for you."

Brutus groaned and accepted the small cup containing the red liquid. He looked at it a little unsurely before closing his eyes and jugging it all down. The taste was bitter and tart, something he finds is not tasteful or pleasant. "Good boy."

"Now what?" he asked, ready for whatever Enobaria was going to make him do to relieve his cold.

"You sleep, for real this time," she said.

"I'm not sleeping without you, baby," he said. Enobaria gave in, quickly changed into her night clothes, and joined Brutus on the bed. The second she got in he wrapped his arms around her figure, bringing her close to him. "I'll sleep now."

"Good," she said before kissing him on the cheek and going to sleep engulfed in Brutus's arms.

XXX

The following morning, Brutus woke up with a relieving sensation. He sighed and shook awake Enobaria. "Baby, wake up."

She unwillingly woke up and reached for the thermometer sitting on her nightstand. Brutus, knowing what to do, opened his mouth for the thermometer. During those few minutes, they cuddled, snuggled, laughed, teased each other, practically everything they could squeeze into a couple of minutes. Both of them were adrenaline junkies and they had endless amount of energy. After those fun few minutes passed, Enobaria took the thermometer from Brutus's mouth and checked his temperature. "All clear. I'm a really good doctor, aren't I, babe?"

"You sure are," said Brutus before pecking her cheek. Enobaria let out a sneeze, which caused Brutus to chuckle. "Time to check _your _temperature now, baby."

**THE END**


End file.
